This application relates to certain improvements in dust mops and is generally of the type disclosed in copending U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 317,538, filed Dec. 22, 1972, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,435, granted July 9, 1974, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The mop described in the aforementioned copending application includes a support member with plural rows of yarn stitched thereto and transversely-spaced slits in the back fabric layer of the support member to facilitate mounting the mop to a mop holder.
Other dust mop constructions of the applicant herein, Mr. Theron V. Moss, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,085, issued Feb. 4, 1969, and No. 3,531,815, issued Oct. 6, 1970.